1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detection device, and more particularly, to a position detection device detecting a conductive object therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch sensing panel has widely been applied to a lot of electronic devices. In general practice, a touch sensing panel placed on a touch display is defined as a two-dimensional touch sensing area for getting sensing information by scanning the vertical axis and horizontal axis on the touch sensing panel so as to determine an external object, such as a finger, touching or approaching the touch sensing panel. For example, a capacitive touch sensitive display disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,720.
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional position detection device 100 includes a sensing device 120, and a driving/detecting unit 130. The sensing device 120 has a sensing layer, and may include a first sensing layer 120A, and a second sensing layer 120B. The first and second sensing layers respectively have multiple sensors 140, and wherein multiple first sensors 140A of the first sensing layer 120A overlap multiple second sensor 140B of the second sensing layer 120B. The multiple first and second sensors 140A and 140B may be configured in the coplanar sensing layer. The driving/detecting unit 130 produces a sensing information according to the signals of the multiple sensors 140. For example, in self-capacitive detection, the signals are from sensing the driven sensors 140; and in mutual-capacitive detection, the signals are from sensing some sensors 140, which are not driven by the driving/detecting unit 130 directly. In addition, the sensing device 120 may be configured on a display 110, and a shielding layer (not shown) may be configured between the sensing device 120 and the display 110. Or, there is no the shielding layer between the sensing device 120 and the display 110.
However, the above-described position detection device 100 can only detect the external object(s), but cannot detect the conductive object(s) inside it. In other words, the traditional position detection device 100 only allows the conductive object(s) to move on its surface, but disallows the conductive object(s) to move in its inside.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.